Its always better being a Black
by ImBritishNotPosh
Summary: What happen's when your the most sought after people voldemort is after, along with Harry. Though people dont know this fact yet? Join Aludra through her years at Hogwarts with the weasley twins and the golden trio. Oh and she's Sirius's daughter too.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's contents. **

**...**

Prologue

How would you feel if you had gotten abandoned at such a young age, and if the person who abandoned you was the person you trusted and loved the most.

I'll tell you what you'd feel, you'd feel like knowbody cares about you, knowbody wanted you, like your nothing. I feel that way anyway.

See when I was one year's old my Father had gotten shacked to azkaban when he murdered 12 muggles, and one of his best friends Peter Pettigrew.

He left me alone, in a cruel world filled with Voldemort, Death Eaters and dark magic.

My name is Aludra and i'm the daughter of Sirius Black.

Dont get me wrong though, i'm not as weak as i'm sounding. Infact a rather powerful witch you'll ever meet, powerful enough that Voldemort wants me not just Harry Potter.

...

**This is my second Harry Potter Fic, my first was (in my opinion) terrible, but dont let that put you off. My writing is better now and ive read a lot more Harry Potter fic, still my apoligises if it isnt that good. I am also determined to finish this one too, as my last HP fic was only about 4 chapters and was disscontinued. **

**I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, im not using my other wordpad because it wont open up. **

**If anybody would like to be my beta then please message me.**


	2. Diagon Alley

**I do not own Harry Potter or it's contents. Apart from Aludra.**

**...**

"Missie Aludra, Missie Aludra. You'r hogwarts letter had arrived, Dobby has it missie." I looked over at Dobby and sure enough it was in his hands, it's dull white envelope shaking up and down due to Dobby's jumping.

"How many times Dobby, dont call me _missie Aludra. _Just Aludra if fine." I spoke gently to Dobby white taking the envelope out of his hands. Dobby had been serving the Malfoy's since i could remember, and was the only piece of content I've had. Sure me and Draco get along sometimes, but it never lasts for long nor is it even near friendship.

I've been living at Malfoy manor since i was one, when my father (Sirius Black) murdered 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew after betraying the Potters the voldemort. I dont really remember him apart from a few things here and there, i do remember however how alike and close we where. I wish i could say people didn't act differently and -for lack of better word- abusively towards me, but unfortunatally i can't. Narrcissa said it's probably because of my looks, which are so similar to my father's and even worse Bellatrix's. I was about 5,3, with lightly tanned skin and cold steel grey eyes.(A/N: PICTURE ON PROFILE) My hair was in dark brown, almost black curls flowing mid-back. I had a small nose and thin pink lips, my teeth where perfectly straight and glistening white. I could be considered beautiful, my looks where from the Blacks side.

I suppose your wondering why I havent spoke about my mother, the truth is I dont remember her. My mother and I where never really close from as far as I can remeber, plus she died just a few weeks after giving birth a result of Voldemort looking for me. I know she tried her best to fight her of but in the end she died. My mother was pureblood, and even though my father didnt care about that sort of thing his parents did. They where ecstatic thinking he'd changed his mind about the whole pureblood, muggleborn, halfblood thing; he didnt. When my father got sentenced to Azkaban his mother made sure I lived with the Malfoys, knowing she would only have a few months left to live before she would die in her sleep. Only to stick a portrait of her in the Black house so she could order everyone about, lucky for those people though the only person who still went was Kreacher.

I opened to envelope and pulled out the letter that will change my life.

_**Hogwarts School Of **_

_**Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand , Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss. Black,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and **_

_**Wizardry. Please find enclosed a listof all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31..**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Minevra McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

**Hogwarts School Of  
>Witchcraft and Wizardry<strong>

**Uniform  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**Course Books  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<strong>

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<strong>

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<strong>

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<strong>

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<strong>

**Other Equipment**

**1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

A wolf like grin broke across my face, jumping of my bed and running down the grand staircase I came face to face with Draco; who also had his letter. Running up and hugging (one of the rare moments where nice to eachother) I let out a small squeal (another rare moment). "Where going to Hogwarts."

"I know, now if you'll please get of me father said where going to Diagon Alley. Go and get dresses we'll be leaving soon." Draco said trying to get away, though he had a smirk on his face. I beamed at him and ran upstairs to change.

I ran over to my wardrobe (which was filled with muggle clothes, a sort of dissobedience of mine) and took out a pair of black jeans, a black long sleeved slightly oversized top with MAKE LOVE written in white, with pink calf high converse. I straightened my hair with the help of Dobby's magic, and applied light makeup to my face. On the way out I grabbed a cloak, -one a probably wouldnt even wear- to please Lucius and Cissy and bounded down stairs.

The Malfoys where already standing there waiting for me, looking me over once Lucius frowned in discust before take my arm and apparating.

...

Diagon Alley was overun when we arrived, people moving in and out of shops bustling around, kids staring at the new Nimbus 2000. Lucius quickly pushed us into Ollivanders, stating that he and Narcissa where going to go get our books.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Black, i've been expecting you. For your wands I presume, Mr Malfoy how about you first." Came the mysterious voice of Mr. Ollivander, Draco went first and after two go's ended up with a 10'', Hawthron wood with unicorn hair for its core. I went next, Mr. Ollivander messures my right arm from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around my head.

He then went to get a wand from the back. "Here try this." I waved the short wand and a box flew out from the back, nearly hitting Draco's head. I covered my mouth, wishing nothing more that I could laugh. "No, no, no that wont do." He got me another one and the same thing happened, except instead of aiming for Draco's head it smashed the window. After one failed attempt after another he shook his head, before recognition hit him. He went into the back once again and came back with a dust covered box, he blew on the box revealing a beautiful shiny gold lid. I couldn't wait for him to open it, as something was drawing me to it. He gave me the wand, which was a gorgeous golden brown colour, which was long and swirly. When I took it in my hand it immediataly glowed, sparks lightly shooting out of it in a range of colours.

"Hmmm, Miss Black I do hope you look after this wand well." Mr. Ollivander said in thought, which made me wonder.

"Why."

"Because that wand is exactly 9'' Blackthorn with Thestral Tail hair," I raised my eyebrows at him confused in which he replied "That wand is one of the most powerful wand i've ever made Miss Black, Thestral hair has ever only been made in one other want. The Elder Wand, I suspect you will do great things Miss Black very great things." I left the shop slowly, I knew that the Elder want was the most powerful wand ever made and he said my wand was _one_ of the most powerful wands ever made. But what did he mean i'll do great things, I know Voldemort wants to kill me but i dont know why. I mean he wants to kill Harry Potter too, though everyone know's why he wants to kill him. In my hase i never noticed until I was on the ground that i bumped into someone.

"Oh, Sorry." A voice said, definatly a boys. I groaned and began to look up, ready to shout at the unlucky person who knocked me down. I lifted up my head and found the nicest looking eyes i've ever seen, they were a deep green almost hazel colour framed with light eyelashes. I moved my eyes up to find ginger hair and knew who this was straight away, a Weasley. But I knew that even though I lived with the Malfoys, -who always go on about how bad they are- I wouldn't be able to shout at this boy.

"It's...it's ok," I replied, and christ I just stuttered. Not wanting to lose my composure I smirked at the Weasley. "Arent you 'gonna help me up."

He smiled and held out his hand for me to take. "I'm George Weasley." He said

"Aludra, Aludra Black." He looked shocked when I said my name, but none the less his smile never wavered.

"You off to hogwarts then?"

"Yeah."

"You'll love it im in third year, Gryfindor." George said "What house do'ya think you'll be in?"

"I dunno, my father was in gryfindor but everyone else was in Slytherin. Obvously."

"Well, hope your in Gryfindor." He said

"You wouldn't if you knew who my father was." I muttered, he looked at me confused but I shook my head. "I should go, the Malfoys are probably looking for me."

"Your live with the Malfoys?" He asked suprised

"Ermm... Yeah, see ya."

I walked away hurridly, i knew he wouldn't want anything to do with me now but I didnt want him to say it. I havent had much contact with other people than the Malfoys and death eaters, well ex-death eaters so I dont really know how to act around people who know my family name. i didnt think he'd wanna know me now though so I walk away, just like people did with me. Just like my father did with me.

...

I found the Malfoys in Madame Malkins his school robes getting fitted, Lucius was the first to spot me and glared threateningly at me.

"Where have you been." He demanded snarling

"Im sorry, someone bumped into me when I was coming back." He samed to take this and turned to Madame Malkin before saying "Do the girls too." He motioned towards me and she came towards me beckening my onto the stool. She went and got a robe and starting pinning it in places quickly. I kept thinking back to George Weasley, what if I was wrong and he did want tot talk to me. Who was I kidding, Im a Black who wants to talk to me. I felt tears prickling in my eyes and I was confused, I hadn't cried in years whenever I did lucius would hit me. He did the same to Draco, apparently in the words of Lucius "No good pureblood will never cry"

...

When we had our robes fitted we went to the pet shop to choose and animal, now i know the robes said only either a cat, toad or owl but I dont like any of those. Neither would I ever want one as a pet, so I looked around for a dog -which was my favourite animal, i have no idea why though- and found myself looking at a black and brown king charles spaniel, it stared at me with curiousity and hopefullness. I walked over to it and picked it up, realising it was a boy. I smiled at it gently, inwhich he smiled back in his doggy way. I hurriedly paid for him and went to the window, waiting for Draco to get an animal so I could go home.

...

"Athentia... no to girly and pureblood. Lenti... is that girly, cause i cant have that; it's a boy... yes its to girly. How about Rocky... no! your way to cute. Snowball... no, your not a cat... I know Snuffles, your cute and cuddely. Do you like that name." Snuffles barked in response and I barked a laugh "Im glad you like it Snuffles."

**...**

**So I hope you liked it, Aludra's outfit is on my profile and also how she looks like. **

**As you can see she's already starting to remember Sirius more, with the name Snuffles. George and Aludra wont be having a relationship until her third or fourth year, 'cause obviously she's 11. **

**What powerful powers do you want her to have?**


	3. Ermi, Hermi, Wormi Oh Hermione

I dont own Harry Potter, I only own Aludra.

Does anybody know how to make a Banner for this fic?

**.**...**.**...**.**

"Stupid muggles everywhere," Lucius hissed as we walked down the street "Hurry along now Draco, Aludra." We were at Kings Cross startion, walking towards platform 9 and 3/4. Lucius was all broody because apparently 'Muggles shouldnt even be allowed to walk on a platform where purebloods have walked' and to top it of muggles kept staring our way, why? because Lucius, Narcissa and Draco where all wearing wizarding clothes. I was the only one who even thought that muggles would look strangely ot us, and dressed in muggle clothes. I was wearing grey jeans, black laced conbact boots, a grey tank top and a cropped denim jacket. **(A/N:Outfit on profile) **For my makeup I had on thick eyeliner, black mascara, nude coloured lips with a light colourless lipgloss. I finished my outfit of with a black + white panda beanie. Snuffles was walking calming next to me, wagging his tail.

We reached platform nine and 3/4 with ease, but unfortunataly the Weasleys where also there. With, a black haired boy I didnt know. We got there just in time to see two twins go through, and I know one of them was George.

"Well, well, well, the _Weasleys_," Lucius said with distaste. "Mollie, is it me or do you always look that... large."

"Uncle Lucius." I gasped out in shock (while Snuffles barked, cleaver dog) , sure you dont like them but you shouldn't insult a womans weight. He glared at me making me want to cower, I didnt though I stood my ground and glared right back. Eventually he gave up and turned back to the Weasleys.

"If you would so kindly return to bouncing through the wall, I would like to through myself you know." He bit out.

The remaining Weasleys (and the other boy) returned to going through the wall, Mrs Weasley nodding at me in thanks as she went.

Lucius returned to glaring out me then before saying "Narcissa, come now." He held out his hand and they both dissapeared through the brick wall.

"Well done." Said Draco sarcastically, clapping his hands slowly before also slipping through the to the platform.

I sighed before grabbing Snuffles and walking through, the Malfoys had already gone leaving me to find my own way. It wasnt hard or course; infront of me the gleaming red train stood in all its glory. I decided to go find a compartment, dragging my case along the floor. All the compartment where full and after what felt like hours I gave up, I rolled my case into the first compartment I saw and was met with a Weasley and the Black haired boy from before.

"Erm... Can I sit here, all the other compartments are full." I asked unsure of what they'd say.

"Course, Im Ron Weasley." So that was his name, I lifted my case up overhead and sat down. Snuffles sitting at me feet, observing the boys.

"Aludra, and you are?" I said to the other boy. I didnt tell them my last name because I didnt want them to think bad of me, they probably already though I was a Malfoy anyway.

"Harry Potter." He said like he was bracing for something, probably thinking I was going to be another fangirl. I mean obviously I was suprised but I wouldnt show it, instead I just smiled.

"I guess you dont know much about the Hogwarts then?" he shook his head no, so me and Ron started to fill in him.

**.**...**.**...**.**

"Ok so there's four hours, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," I said "Gryffindor values bravery and chivalry."

"Slytherin values ambition and cunningness, but you dont want to be in there anyway. Nutter's they are." Ron added, before looking wide eyed in my direction.

Ignoring Ron I said "Ravenclaw values intelligence and wit."

"And Hufflepuff values patience and loyalty, and you definately dont wanna be in there." Ron finished and I nodded in agreement.

"What house do you think both of you will be in?" Harry asked, looking intrested.

"Gryffindor, all my family's been in there." Ron said proudly, even though he looked unsure. Harry then looked in my direction.

"What about you?"

"Well all mine's been in Slytherin, apart from my father. He was in Gryffindor, I wanna be in Gryffindor to though. Im not like my family, but I dunno I know i'll be in one of them though," An akward silence followed after that, I supposed Harry has been filled in about the death eater familys. I tried to break it by saying. "I'd die if I was put in Hufflepuff though, wouldn't you. Those lot are well to good." And it worked.

"So who's Dumbledore?" Harry asked again

"Only the greatest," We was interupted by the Weasley twins, I knew the twin who just spoken was George as the other was smaller than I remember George being.

"Oldest-"

"Sorcerer-"

"in the world-"

"Never getting us in trouble-"

"with all the pranks we do-"

"and he knows about them all, right Fred-"

"Right George." They finished grinning at us, I stared blankly at them. While Snuffles starting barking happily, jumping up and licking them both.

"What are you'se doing here?" Ron said looking at them annoyed.

"Oh Ronniekins, we didnt notice you there," George said winking at me

"How do you do-" Fred starting bowing before me jokingly

"What a pleasure-"

"It is to-"

"Meet you." They both finished grabbing my hands and kissing them.

"Err, you have met me _George_." I stated smirking

"Oh yeah, you ran away from me." He replied also smirking, this aggrivated me.

"I didnt run away from you, I had to go."

"Yeah, Yeah."

"I did."

"Woah, woah," interjected Fred "You two... met?" He asked an innocent look on his face, hiding a smile

"Only cause he bumped into me." I told him, frowning.

"Oh, he just bumped into you did he." He said, not bothering to hide his smirk now.

"Yes and thats it."

"Right," He drawled "Anyway, we came to see if-"

"you wanted to come-" Carried on George

"And see lee's taranchula-"

"He told us it was massive" George finished looking towards Ron, who looked close to screaming

"T-t-taranchula," Stuttered Ron. "M-massive."

"Yeah, but if you dont wanna see it-" George started

"Then where wasted out time-" said Fred

"You coming Harry-" Harry shook his head no, stating he doesnt really like spiders.

"What about you..."

"Aludra, and yeah. Harry, Ron look after Snuffles for me." I said and stood up, indecating the twins to start walking. They didnt though.

"Ha, Snuffles. What sort of name is that." Fred laughed, George joining him while Snuffles started to growl quietly.

"A nice name, now if you two dont turn around and start walking. You'll lose the ability to have kids." They turned around quickly after that muttering somthing about. 'physco 11 year old girls, threatening grown men'.

**.**...**.**...**.**

"First years ova 'ere." Boomed Hagrid, the grounds keeper. I have to admit he was quite scary looking, but I could tell he was harmless. He wasn't even fully Giant.

I got in a boat with Harry and Ron, both of whom I was threatening to throw overboard and let the giant squid eat them. "You wont have to battle a dragon Ron, they would of been messing with you." I stated after Ron told us, Fred and George said we have to battle a dragon to get sorted.

"How would you know." Came high haughty reply, I rolled my eyes in response and one again threatend to throw him overboard, When hogwarts came into view I gasped.

It was nicer than I ever imagined, or saw in book. The castle was huge, it was sitting next to dozens of big rocks. You could see thousands of windows, all of which had the golden glow of light coming through them. The roofs where all pointy, stars shining above them. The colour was a soft grey, melting into different shades.

When we got of the boat, we walked into a hall where an woman was waiting for us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
>The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She said sternly, I had a feeling me and her wont get along.<p>

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She looked at Neville Longbottom's cloak, Rons smudged ear, Harrys messy hair and my to short skirt when she said that and left quickly. Harry tried to flatten his hair and told Ron to wipe his nose, but I wasnt pulling my skirt down for no one. Ok maybe some people, if you know what I mean, but maybe I could just pull it up. It'd be a lot quicker at any rate.

"It's true then what everyone was saying on the train," Draco interupted, jumping on the step in front of Harry "Harry Potter has come to hogwarts."

"Shove of Draco, he doesn't wanna know you." I told him slowly like I was talking to a baby, he scowled at me and turned back to Harry

"Im Draco Malfoy." Ron snorted at this, earning a glare his way. "Think my names funny do you, no need to ask who you are. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley."

"And your a twat who thinks he's better than everybody else when really he's not, tell me Draco. How much respect has your family actually got now a days." I said smirking.

"Shutup Natalya and go back to your blood traitor father, oh you cant can you. He's in azkaban." I glared at him scarily which made him, no word of a lie, flinch!

"You'll soon find out some wizarding familys are better than others Potter, you dont wanna go making friends with the _wrong _sort." He said looking piercingly in Ron's direction. Harry looked him in the eye and said.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." I smirked at draco and told him to 'shoo' flipping my hands.

"Ahem." I looked up and saw McGonagall was standing there impatiently. Well she would never of been in Hufflepuff. "The sorting Ceremony is about to start, follow me."

We followed her into the Great Hall, faces turned towards us curiously and bored. I saw Fred and George sat at the Gryfindor table, grinning when they saw me with Snuffles. I ignored the girl behind me, Ermi, Hermi, Wormi, nar who would name their kid any of those. Anyway she was talking away about the ceiling, and how they charm it to look like the night sky. Well obviously, its not real you know it all. At the front of the room was an old hat, it had eyes and a mouth which confused me. Was that sorting us.

_Oh, you may not think i'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can top them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be _

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a steady mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! _

_Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands _

_(though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool, to be sorted." Apparently.

"Hannah Abbot." McGonagall said

A blonde girl with pigtails walked up to the front and sat on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on her head and straight away it shouted.

"Hufflepuff." The table cheered and she ran over to it, I knew it was my turn next.

"Aludra Black." Whispers broke out amongst the room, but stopped dead silent as I began to walk to the stool, earning odd looks with Snuffles. I noticed Dumbledore and a few other teachers leaning forward, while Snape (he's around the Malfoys alot) glared at me. I sat on the stool and looked around the Great Hall, most people where glaring, some looked excited, some smirked and some frowned. Fred thumbed up and George winked at me, Draco smirked, Ron looked confused, Harry looked normal, Lee looked excited.

_"Hmmm Intresting," said the hat, thoughtfully. "You'd be good in Slytherin, your sly, cunning and your blood. You would never be in hufflepuff, although loyal your to impatient, like your father. Your also quite nasty, dare I say. Your clever, but you dont care much for your education, so not Ravenclaw. Your immensally brave and couragous, also good for Gryffindor. You will also have to face a lot of... trouble with he who must not be named in the future so that wont be good in the hands of Slytherins. So...__**GRYFFINDOR!**__"_

**.**...**.**...**.**

**Did you like that chapter?**

**Ask me questions in reviews and ill answer them each chapter.**

**About the clothes although they didnt have skinny's then, i was only born in 1998 so dont remember what clothes they actually wear. So just pretend that the Wizarding world had skinny jeans then.**

**Should she be an animagus?**

**What good powers should she have, to make voldemort want her?.**

**Review...x**


End file.
